New Heroes Rise
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: 10 years after the events of Danny Fenton; Wielder of the Harmonitrix, a new evil has arisen and only the combined forces of five young heroes and a certain multiverse traveler must defeat it. Will they succeed or will the world be plunged into darkness? Slight crossover with several other series.
1. Musical Introduction

_**Hi mortals. I'm here live from my workstation, bringing you an exclusive sequel to 'Danny Fenton; Wielder of the Harmonitrix. I'm going to start this off with a friendly song and preformance by Shawn, Snare-Oh, and Ben's Thep Khufan form which will be called Bandage King since Danny took Snare-oh.**_

 _ **Shawn: As usual, PhantomDragon99 does not own Danny Phantom or Ben 10, no matter how much he wishes.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Thank you Shawn.**_ _ **Anyway, without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Mummifying**_ ** _Performance_**

* * *

* **Danny's Mansion** *

Gwen was sitting on in a row of chairs with her four children; Shawn, Alex ( ** _Short for Alexis_** ), Ruby, and June. They were next to Kai Green, Ben's wife, and Kenneth 'Ken' Tennyson, son of Kai and Ben. Next to them were Danny's family; Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton. Kevin Levin was sitting next to Gwen along with Shawn's Pikachu; Streak. Also with them were Rook Blanko, a Revonnahgander who was partnered with Ben while Gwen and Kevin were away, Max Tennyson, Ben's parents, and Gwen's parents. The chairs were in front of a stage with the curtain closed.

Shawn had called them all after his return and received different welcomes. Ben went Rath and tried to break every bone in Shawn's body before freezing him still with Big Chill, Kevin gave Shawn a handshake and a basket of Taydenite, Streak cried as he hugged Shawn after shocking him of course, Max and Rook had heard about Shawn and welcomed him with open arms. Jack hugged Shawn tight enough to make a full ghost loose air and they don't need to breath.

Maddie slapped Shawn with enough force to make his head spin before hugging him. Jazz, who had gotten ghost powers from a stray jolt of ecto-electricity, blasted Shawn with ghost rays.

Basically, Shawn was welcomed back with tears, cheers, and pain. Anyway, back to the story. Shawn asked these people to come see a performance. Shawn poked his head out from the curtain. "Excuse me, we're nearly done but we would like two of the youngest females from the audience to come help. Although I should be more specific and say those close to being 11." He said. Ruby and June beamed with delight as they practically teleported onto the stage, in fact they did.

For those who don't get what I mean, since Gwen is part Anodite so are her kids. They inherited the Spark of the Anodite, well three of them. The only one who doesn't have Anodite abilities is Shawn ( _ **Danny's son, not my OC**_ ). Enough with the backstory, on to the actual story.

"Thank you girls. Come behind the curtain and get into costume." Shawn said moving part of the curtain, revealing nothing but blackness. "Stay right there. We'll be ready soon." Shawn said as he went back in the curtain. "I wonder what Shawn has planned." Gwen said. "Well, from what I heard, I'll bet it's amazing." Kai said.

The curtain pulled back to show a wall full of hieroglyphics, similar to an Egyptian tomb. Music started to play as three Egyptian sarcophagi appeared and opened. Three mummies walked onto the stage; one was Ultimate Snare-Oh, one was Bandage King, but the third was odd.

The third mummy didn't look like a mummy, but was dressed like an Egyptian. His skin was pale and his clothes had four shadowy cloths hanging from the arms and back. His eyes were red and he had a wide smile full of sharp teeth. This was Shawn dressed as a human Cofagrigus.

Ultimate Snare-Oh and Bandage King started to dance as the music swelled. Mummy Shawn started to sing.

 ** _Mummy Shawn:_** _Mummy's rags and riches_

 _Hieroglyphics off the wall,_

 _There's no strife in the afterlife_

 _Unwind and have a ball._

 _Pyramids have power_

 _And secrets stashed away._

 _But between the traps a_ _nd the mummy wraps,_

 _It'll really blow your day._

The kids of the audience smiled as they stood up to start dancing. Ultimate Snare-Oh and Bandage King wrapped Mummy Shawn in bandages like a cocoon before walking to the front of the stage.

 _ **Ultimate Snare-Oh:** The ancient pharaoh's spirit haunts_

 _The halls of this cold, dark tomb._

 ** _Bandage King:_** _A curse is held,_

 _In the underworld._

 ** _Ultimate Snare-Oh and Bandage King_** _: Comin' to seal your doom_

Gwen, Kai, and Jazz started to dance while the two Thep Khufans made poses similar to mummies in horror movies. Mummy Shawn broke out of the cocoon and used the black cloths as hands to tie Ultimate Snare-Oh and Bandage King together before using them as large legs.

 ** _Mummy Shawn:_** _Mummy's rags and riches_

 _Oh, they'll give you quite a fright._

 _So enjoy the ride, a_ _s you run and hide_

 _This joint is outta sight._

Mummy Shawn wrapped two of the shadow cloths around Gwen, Kai, and Jazz and spun them around, dressing them like belly dancers and putting them on stage. The three were surprised and smiled as they moved off-stage behind the curtains.

 _ **Mummy Shawn:** Mummy's rags and riches_

 _Hieroglyphics off the wall_

 _Hope for luck as you dive and duck,_

 _There's a way to fool them all._

USO and BK danced like Egyptians as they pushed Mummy Shawn into a sarcophagus. They had a smirk, even though it didn't show as they sang.

 ** _Bandage King:_** _An ancient pharaoh's spirit walks_

 _Among these halls of gloom_

 _ **Ultimate Snare-Oh:** Don't miss your chance _

_To see the mummy's dance_

 ** _Bandage King and Ultimate Snare-Oh:_** _As music fills the tomb._

Snake charmer music played as Gwen, Kai, Jazz, Alex, and June danced onto the stage like belly dancers and moved around the Thep Khufans while Mummy Shawn's sarcophagus lifted into the air and shattered like glass to reveal Mummy Shawn.

 ** _Mummy Shawn:_** _Mummy's rags and riches_

 _Better drop out of the fight._

 _'Cause mummy's rags and riches_

 _Are all that is here tonight._

Mummy Shawn turned back to normal as the stage disappeared and the girls were dressed normally. Ultimate Snare-Oh and Bandage King turned back into Danny and Ben as they all took a bow.

"That was amazing." Shawn Fenton said. "Oh, thanks little one. And on your 10th birthday, I'll have a surprise for you." Shawn X said stretching his arms to pickup the small Shawn.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here to celebrate my return. I hope to have many adventures with you all." Shawn said as he pulled a staff with an orb containing a galaxy from his pocket.

"We hope so as well, Shawn Shawn Xihuitl. I am honored to be working with the one who assisted Ben and Danny." Rook said. "Bright kid, but kind of a doughnut hole." Shawn X muttered to the fourth wall. "Thank you Rook, but call me Shawn." Shawn X said as he turned into mist and went to the lab.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think? Those who guess the name of the song in this chapter and the movie it's from will get a shout-out and cakes.**_

 _ **Shawn: Shawn Fenton will be getting a version of the Omnitrix I'd like you all to think of a name and a look. The look of his Omnitrix should include the color and what the entire thing looks like and if you could give it a different name, that would be nice.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Also, I know some of the DNA Shawn Fenton will have as the first 10; a genie, an EVO,**_ ** _Prypiatosian-B, Gutrot's species, a_** ** _Tamaranean, and a Loboan. I'd like you guys to think of names for these aliens and think four more alien DNA, meaning not of earth or not of this universe, to go into the device._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	2. Birthday Surprise : Part 1

**_Hi mortals. I've been a bit busy with the other stories. Thanks to my new poll I will finally have an amazing new device. This chapter will take place on the 10th birthday of the five children, where Shawn gives them all things that will help them in the upcoming fight. So without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **"Atomix"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Birthday of Heroes and Heroines: Part 1**_

* * *

* **Danny and Gwen's Mansion** *

We find our heroes decorating the mansion for a special day. Danny and Ben were Speedstar and XLR8 as they sped around getting the supplies and helping the girls cook food. Gwen and Kai were cooking and out back setting up party games. Kevin and Streak were out front keeping an eye out for Shawn, Rook, and the kids.

"Any sign of them yet?" Kai asked the look outs.

"Not yet." Kevin said.

A series of cheers was heard as a Ferris wheel with robotic spider legs made its way to the mansion.

"Here they come." Kevin said as he and Streak ran inside.

Danny and Ben were in the living room as they turned into Phantasmo and Ghostfreak before turning invisible. Gwen and Kai hid behind conveniently-shaped lamps. Kevin and Streak hid behind the couch.

The Ferris wheel stopped as a cab opened to show Shawn with a controller. "Alright kids, we're here. Rook, come help them out. Rook?" He said as he looked around.

Rook was currently throwing up in the woods after his cab opened as the other cabs opened to show the kids with controllers of their own.

"Guess he didn't enjoy the ride. Guess Shawn and Alex owe me smoothies." Ruby said.

The mentioned Fenton-Tennyson kids groaned as June laughed.

"Come on guys. Let's get inside." Shawn X said.

The five kids, alien Plumber, and dimensional traveler all started walking to the house as the Ferris Wheel turned into a hover-board.

Shawn opened the door and felt the walls for the light-switch before looking up and breathing fire.

Ruby, June, and Alex used their mana to make a chute for the fire to light some candles on a chandelier.

 _"_ **SURPRISE!/PIKA!** " The hiding people and Pikachu said as they popped out of their hiding places.

The kids smiled widely as they went to their parents and hugged them tightly. Streak ran to Shawn and leaped onto his shoulder.

"Are you kids ready for your party to get started?" Shawn asked as he wrapped his cloak around him and blasted around the room like a rocket. He then blasted into a separate room where he crashed into the wall.

"Kids, why don't you go check on Shawn while we get your presents?" Ben asked as he turned into Four Arms.

Danny turned into Elementus and produced a dolly from behind him.

The Tetramand and Draconequus went into an alternate room to get the presents.

Shawn walked into the room. "I'm gonna give you kids your presents after your parents and Kevin." He said with a smile.

The two fathers came back carrying several boxes. "Here you go kids." They said as they quickly moved from the presents.

Alex, Ruby, and June used mana to bring Shawn and Ken to the pile of boxes and sorted them between each of them.

The kids started to ravage the presents to open them as they had wide grins.

June got a spell-book, a rock bird creature, a collapsible wand, and a necklace. Alex got a disguise kit, a viewing crystal ball, an antique Japanese puzzle box, and a small action figure that looks like a robotic version of Shawn X. June got a bracelet, a yellow egg with black on the bottom which she encased in mana, a ring with Shawn's logo, and a plush version of Streak. Ruby got a pair of gauntlets with sapphires on the palms, a wardrobe, a voice disguiser, and a triangular futuristic, translucent ruby red-tinted shades.

"Guess the references. Be sure to say what you found at the end." Shawn whispered to the camera.

Ken got a hover-board, a stone dog, and searched for his other present.

Shawn's presents were different than the others. He got a hover-bike, a gaming system, a chain necklace with a scythe, a piece of Taydenite formed into a heart, and an Arabian oil lamp. He found a box that looked like a carrying box for an animal.

When he opened it, a small, white squirrel-like creature with a faint blueish tint and a pink stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail, a large white tooth grows out of its mouth, deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek, and a tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl leaped out onto his face with a happy cry.

Shawn pulled it off of his face as he smiled. "Thanks Uncle Shawn, but what is it?" He asked.

"It's called a Pachirisu, dear boy. Much like Streak, she can generate electricity just don't get her too excited." Shawn X said.

"Something's really off here." Ken said.

"That's funny. Ken should have another present." Ben said as he looked at Shawn who was whistling.

"You mean these?" Shawn asked as he started to juggle presents he pulled from his shirt and handed them to the kids.

June opened her present and got a suit of battle armor, Alex got a cloak similar to Shawn X's but it was pink and blue with galaxy imagery on the inside, Ruby got a necklace with a pearl, a peridot, a rose quartz, a lapis lazuli, and an amethyst. Ken got a watch that was black and white with a green hourglass.

Shawn opened his present and reached in for his gift.

* * *

 ** _And I'm leaving it there. Sorry for the tease, I need the poll to be in the 20's before I figure out how the Gigitrix is designed. Also, I need a new villain for this story. He/She can be a team-up of canon villains, a single canon villain, or the previous options but with OCs._**

 ** _And how do you like how I'm showing the difference between Shawn Fenton and Shawn X? Tell me if I could do that differently._**

 ** _I also need candidates for the other three beings in the Gigatrix as well as names for a genie, an EVO, Gutrot's species, and a Loboan._**

 ** _Current alien names;_**

 ** _Tamaranean: Lunar Light_**

 ** _Kryptonian: Krypto-Knight_**

 ** _Prypiatosian-B: Ra-D8_**

 ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	3. Birthday Surprise: Part 2

_**Howdy mortals. Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I just had to leave you guys wanting more. Today I'm giving you guys the full thing. Prepare for an idea here. And now, without further ado BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **"Atomix"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 ** _Gigatrix and A New Being Revealed_**

* * *

Shawn pulled out the gift which was a red and blue arm brace that could cover his arm and elbow. "What's this?" He asked.

"I call it the Gigatrix. Made it with a little help from Azmuth and a few extra-dimensional friends." Shawn X said as he took the form of a genie. "Try it on."

Shawn grinned as he put on the arm brace as it morphed to fit his arm. "Cool." He said as he pressed a button on the side which made a holographic display appear above the brace. He swiped his hand on the display and an image of a genie appeared.

"Is that thing safe?" Danny asked Shawn.

"As safe as an armored truck covered in the strongest metal in the universe." Shawn X said as Shawn tapped the genie and in a flash of blue he started to change.

Everyone present covered their eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down, in Shawn's place was a red lamp with a blue tint.

"What happened?" Danny asked Shawn X who had retreated into his lamp.

June picked the lamp and rubbed it. The lamp started to shake and glow as giggling was heard.

Smoke shot from the lamp as it slowly turned into the smoke while a slender, muscular maroon being with pointy ears, a hooked nose, a curly black beard, thick black eyebrows, a black ponytail with a silver bead that holds it, silver cuffs on both wrists and one earring, maroon pants, blue waistband, and blue Arab-style shoes stood in front of the group as he stretched with the symbol on his waistband. "Man, oh man is it good to be out of there. Even if it were only for a few seconds. Meet Genji." He said.

Danny, Gwen, Rook, Kai, Ben, and the other kids were speechless while Kevin smirked. Shawn shot out of his lamp like a torpedo as he flew around Genji. "A genie, the cornerstone of abilities and powers with a hint of magic." He said.

Genji smirked at this. "Thanks for explaining to those reading this at home." He said as he looked at Kevin. "My, my, you look pale."

Shawn chuckled as he held Gwen and Danny. "There's more on the way. I had a few friends help fill it with ten different species." He said as Genji started to play with Ruby, June, Alex, and Ken unknowing of the sinister eyes watching from afar.

* * *

 _ **How was that for a first alien debut? Now, here's the playlist for Shawn's Gigatrix;**_

 _ **Tamaramean: Lunar Light**_

 _ **Kryptonian: Krypto-Knight**_

 _ **Prypiatosian-B: Ra-D8**_

 _ **Loboan: Lyanthro**_

 _ **Gutrot's Species: Gas Bomb**_

 _ **Genie: Genji**_

 _ **Three more aliens either from Ben 10 or some other series with a name for the EVO.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. Sad News Everyone

**_I'm so sorry. I have too many stories to work on as well as life. This will be up for adoption. Please PM me and feel free to either continue where I left off or start over and improve on what I've done._**


End file.
